Closing Time
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: HydeEric. OneShot. Song Fic. Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end.


Title: Closing Time

Author: Karesu

Pairing: Hyde/Eric

A/N: Song Fic. I am totally not sure if this song is old enough to be considered 'Classic Rock' but it sparked the whole idea for this story so I decided to use it anyway. Read and Review- it would be much appreciated by me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the music or characters used in this story.

Please Note: Everything in the _italics _is music lyrics.

**Closing Time:**

Hyde walked over to the turn table that was now set up in the main room of the basement. Glancing over his shoulder he tried to ignore the pathetically lost gaze his best friend was giving he ground- all because him and Donna were now over. Hyde couldn't be more thrilled with the news because he always figured they weren't right for each other anyway.

Sliding the album from its case Hyde put it on the turn table and placed the needle on the first song- music started to drift through the air.

_Closing time – open all the doors, and out into the world.  
Closing time - turn the lights on over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

Eric perked up at the song, not recognizing the band for this. Usually what was put on was Clapton, Zeppelin, or the like.

"Who sings this?" Eric asked, his voice sounding weak and pathetic even to his own ears.

"Semisonic." Hyde answered, shrugging as he went back to his worn out chain. As he sat down he realized that the others eyes lingered on him before falling to the ground again almost in guilt.

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

There was no talking, and the tension was certainly there- that's why Hyde had put the record on in the first place. Listening to lyrics he sighed and closed his eyes, he knew he would regret his next move but it needed to be said.

"Foreman, I am only going to say this once so pay attention." He looked over to the other male, seeing his nod of agreement that he would indeed listen to what his friend had to say.

"Donna is old enough to reject or love who ever she wants," he ignored Eric's flinch at that, "and she apparently decided you weren't what is best for her. You can't change her mind and sitting here not doing a damn thing isn't really helping either. You can either get over it or mope in your parent's basement for the rest of your life."

Eric stared at him in amazement, as if seeing the whole situation in a new light, then quickly staring back at the ground in depression. Hyde cursed lowly at his luck; he hadn't wanted that reaction of all things.

_Closing time - time for you to go out to the places you will be from.  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters  
come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found  
a friend._

"But Hyde…" Eric started after a few moments. "What if no one ever loves me again? What if I am defective and doomed to spend the rest of my life alone? I don't want to do that! I was looking to the future, with her. I wasn't alone in that future, man; I had someone there with me. How am I ever going to find someone that cares for me like she did?" Unshed tears rimmed his eyes.

"You are an idiot." Hyde finally said and walked over to Eric with a determined look in his eyes. Eric cringed and waited for the inevitable punch that he was going to receive. He knew the rule: Someone else couldn't beat him up or else Hyde would kick their ass, but Hyde could beat the shit out of Eric all he wanted- he just never partook in this privilege.

_  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

Eric gasped, but not because he was punched. Feeling soft lips on his own he opened his eyes and caught the un-shaded ones of his best friend. He was stiff for a few moments before he decided to kiss back lightly.

In truth he didn't know what the think, but at that point he was beyond rational thought anyway.

_Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

Hyde pulled back and gave the other a crooked smile before asking "Still think no one cares for you as much as she did?" Eric almost wants to cry again; but this time in joy. He pulled Hyde back down for another kiss- reveling in the knowledge that there is someone out there- someone who he cares for right back.

_Closing time - time for you to go out to the places you will be from..._

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

Their lips broke apart again; they stayed close with panting breaths trying to think of something to say to the other.

"How long?" Eric whispers the question, staring deep into the unguarded eyes.

"Too long, far too long." Hyde responds, a soft smile spreading across his lips. They kiss again, slowly and with as much meaning as they could convey in the simple act. Eric then realized why it was never right with Donna- somewhere in his heart of hearts he loved Hyde more.

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

_Closing time - every __**new beginning**__ comes from some other __**beginning's end**_


End file.
